Tweed Collar Job
by RunawayTelephones
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are stranded on Earth and need money. So the Doctor has a brilliant idea- get jobs. The Doctor has qualifications to be a working man... right?


**A/N: So I know I should be working on Touch of a Hand and the second chapter of Oh, Poor Rory I'd promised… but this came instead. A little humor for you. Enjoy!**

"So what you're saying is that we're here… what? On vacation?" Amy summarized the Doctor's long and rambling explanation that went off on many tangents.

"Yes. Well, no. The TARDIS is broken- no, not broken- more like sick. It's a forced stay, more like prison, but _nevermind_, if you want to call it a vacation, go ahead," the Doctor said, waving his hand in the air to emphasis his point.

"How long?" Amy asked with a sigh, crossing her arms. Rory was sitting on a bench, shaking his head in disbelief. The TARDIS was noticeable present but somewhat… smoking.

"A week. Maybe two," the Doctor conceded.

"Do we even have any money?" Rory had the sense to ask. The answer became obvious as the Doctor searched his bigger on the inside pockets, offering a banana and a UV light and some jellybabies, but no money. They were stranded on Earth, somewhere near their own time, but they couldn't go anywhere they normally would in fear of crossing into their own timestreams. "Well, that settles it then. At least one or two of us needs to get a job," Rory said. The Doctor grinned.

"Brilliant!" the Time Lord exclaimed, jumping up with excitement. "I'll secure us some paper and pens using my unending charm so we can write résumés and secure some work."

"Wait, have you even had a job before? Like, a proper job?" Rory asked.

"Course I have. Well, not really. I did fill in for a friend at a call center for a few hours once. They loved me there!" the Doctor answered with joy. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure they did," she muttered. The Doctor ignored her, bounding down the street to enter a post office. While he was gone, Amy sat down next to a rather dejected looking Rory.

"Hey, it's not that bad. At least it's Earth and not some alieny place," Amy reassured her husband, patting him on the arm. Rory shrugged, not feeling particularly optimistic. The Doctor was back within minutes, carrying a stack of paper, a handful of pens, some post-its, and some stamps.

"What is all that for?" Amy inquired. It looked almost like he'd held up a post office. Then she noticed some handwriting scrawled on the top of the stack of blank papers- it was a name followed by some numbers. "Doctor, what's that?"

"Lovely girl works in there gave me all of this stuff- for free! I told you I had unending charm. She even gave me her phone number in case I wanted more office supplies," the Doctor replied with glee. Amy thought that wasn't exactly what the girl was hoping the Doctor would call her about, but she didn't feel like explaining flirting to the old man.

"Okay, so we can write résumés, but we still don't have a place to stay," Rory pointed out. The Doctor was already scribbling away furiously on a sheet of paper and Amy was staring at hers, still blank, trying to think of how to start. So Rory took a blank piece as well.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure we can get enough money today to rent a place. Just wait til they see my experience and references!" the Doctor said.

Hours later, the three met back up after having split up to apply to various shops and businesses. Rory was fairly certain he'd be considered for a temporary job at the vet considering his medical experience. They just needed someone to fill in while one of their younger employees was on an extended vacation. Amy reported in that she had not had nearly as much luck, especially considering the fact that she didn't have all that much viable working experience besides being a kissogram, which wasn't exactly something companies appreciated in their employees.

The Doctor, on the other hand, reported he'd gotten five job offers. Rory didn't believe him, so he asked what the Doctor had put on his résumé.

The Doctor's résumé:

Education:

-Time Lord Academy

-Living with women

Past work experience:

-Saving the Earth many times, without pay

-One day at a call center

-Fixing a time machine

-Rebooting the universe

Skills:

-Dressing cool

-Saving people

-Speaking every language (even baby)

- Time travel

-Space travel

-Escaping

-Football

References:

(see psychic paper)

-The Archbishop of Canterbury

Rory sighed, realizing that people must be extremely interested to hear about all of the Doctor's extraordinary qualifications. This was going to be a long two weeks or more.

**A/N: Continue or no? I really just wanted to write the Doctor's résumé, something that came to my head a few days ago, and this little plot came a little while later. So review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
